Come With Me
Versions Leata Galloway and Seth Allen in the musical More Than You Deserve - also as a reprise entitled "Midnight Lullabye" Richard Dunne in the musical Neverland - alternately titled "Midnight Serenade" Steve Barton on a demo recording for Dance of the Vampires - alternately titled "Midnight Serenade" Ellen Foley on an unreleased demo, as a medley with "City Night" Similar Songs This song shares musical elements with "For Crying Out Loud," "The Future Ain't What It Used to Be," and "Seize the Night." Lyrics Standard version Our love is a secret Our love is a word Something unspoken But perfectly heard Our love is a whisper Our love is a breeze Something always silent Like the song of the leaves on the trees Our love is a secret Our love is a breeze Something better left unspoken Like the song of the leaves on the lonely trees Come with me and we know love We'll show you and we will teach you Take my hand and learn from us We'll touch you and we will reach you Come with me and we know love We'll show you and we will teach you Take my hand and learn from us We'll touch you and we will reach you And you'll know love forever And you'll know love forever more Forever more Voyager now Surveyor of ruins Beautiful mutants Voluptuous acrobats Psychotic magicians Mescaline cowboys Renegade angels Amphetamine prophets Satanic lords Celestial scavengers Anarchist bike boys Glittering gods and ravaging saviors Unholy acrobats Queens of the night Rock and roll Aryans Alchemical freaks Voyager now Surveyor of ruins Off to a million midnights Black, black voyager Off to a million tomorrows Black and black Seek and find the unchanged children Send them back Send them back! (Spoken) Let me take you away from all this. Nothing will ever happen. You shouldn't be so negative. Something will happen. I’m sure of it. Our love is an ancient secret Our love is a gentle breeze Some things better left unspoken Like the song of the leaves on the dying trees Our love is an ancient secret Our love is a gentle breeze Some things better left unspoken Like the song of the leaves on the dying trees DOTV demo version Come with me and we know love We'll show you and we will teach you Take my hand and learn from us We'll touch you and we will reach you Come with me and we know love We'll show you and we will teach you Take my hand and learn from us We'll touch you and we will reach you And you'll know love forever And you will live forever more Forever more DOTV live version Come with me and bless the night Let the darkness be your salvation Curse the day, escape the light Break the chains of imagination Come with me and we know love We'll show you and we will teach you Take my hand and learn from us We'll touch you and we will reach you And you will live forever You will live forever more Forever more Category:Songs